


The End of an Era

by nothing_happens_to_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_happens_to_me/pseuds/nothing_happens_to_me
Summary: Hi!Also, ich wusste ja schon so seit 2 Wochen, dass der Blog nicht mehr upgedatet werden soll, aber ich hätte gedacht, sie machen das realistischer!.So wie schonmal - oder wie bei Mollys Diary.Aber so?Da wäre es immer noch besser gewesen, sie hätten gar nichts gemacht.Wenn es wieder einen Eintrag gegeben hätte - mit Datum - und vielleicht der Behauptung "...mir fehlt einfach die Zeit...", dann hätten wir spekulieren können, ob vielleicht mehr dahintersteckt. Ob Mary ihn dazu gedrängt hat, oder ob Mycroft das für sicherer hielt - oder Sherlock.Oder  ob der Blog mal wieder gehackt wurde, wie damals von Jim.Und wie im RL...oder auch wie bei einer FF hier, hätte man hoffen können, dass es vielleicht eines Tages doch noch weiter geht.Alles wäre besser gewesen, als das.Und unelegant ist es obendrein!





	

 

...oder Der Blog und sein Blogger

 

 

Seit Wochen dachte John schon darüber nach. Aber er konnte sich nicht entschließen...  
  
Ihm war bewusst, dass es nicht wirklich daran lag, dass er nicht die rechten Worte fand.  
Die gab es ohnehin nicht.  
Nein, es fiel ihm einfach wahnsinnig schwer, diesen Schlussstrich zu ziehen.  
Es würde aber das einzig Richtige sein.  
Überhaupt: Er war ja praktisch bei keinem Fall mehr wirklich dabei. Er schaute manchmal bei Sherlock vorbei oder rief an…,  
hauptsächlich simsten sie.  
Also, wie sollte er da überhaupt noch in der Lage sein, über Sherlocks Erfolge zu schreiben. Das war ja im Grunde immer schon anmaßend gewesen – aber inzwischen wäre es echt unverschämt.  
Trotzdem…  
  
…und schließlich…  
Naja, wer weiß…  
Er hatte schon zweimal gepostet, er werde nicht mehr updaten.  
Allerdings hatte er damals auch glauben müssen, Sherlock sei…tot…  
  
  
Er würde also doch so etwas schreiben, wie:  
  
Ach, verdammt…!  
  
Nein, das nicht…  
  
Etwas wie…  
  
  
Liebe Leser!  
  
Nein, das ist altmodisch…  
Liebe Follower (muss das wohl heißen…)  
  
Ach, was!  
Einfach:  
  
[style type="italic"]  
Hallo!  
  
Wie ihr sicher gemerkt hat, war es Sherlock, der den letzten Eintrag gemacht hat (ich hatte damals wahrlich besseres zu tun, ihr versteht schon!) und es ist nun schon über ein halbes Jahr her, deshalb verdient ihr, dass ich euch nicht länger im Ungewissen lasse. Also, Sorry, Leute, aber ich kann das hier nicht fortsetzen. Von Sherlocks Fällen bekomme ich kaum noch etwas aus erster Hand mit und was ich sonst so erlebe, ist nicht von Interesse.  
Meine Zeit mit dem großen Detektiv, dem…[/style]  
  
Nein.  
Nein, er sollte da besser nicht noch ins Detail gehen.  
[style type="italic"]  
…mit dem großen Detektiv…,  
      ...dem Meisterdetektiv Sherlock Holmes war eine fantastische Erfahrung. Ich bin dankbar, dass ich das erleben durfte und schätze ihn mehr denn je.  
Aber ich muss das hier beenden und bitte euch um Verständnis.  
Ich werde ansonsten alles so belassen, aber Kommentare werden nicht mehr möglich sein und ich werde auch die PM-Funktion blockieren.  
  
Ich wünsche euch allen Glück und vor allem Gesundheit.  
  
…und…  
  
  
Ja, eine Bitte an euch hätte ich noch. Eine große:  
  
Hört nicht auf, an Sherlock Holmes zu glauben.[/style]  
  
  
  
War das  zu viel verlangt?  
Wahrscheinlich.  
Aber er fühlte, dass er genau das zu tun hatte.  
  
  
Obwohl es gerade erst kurz nach fünf war, machte er sich keinen Tee.  
Er holte den Whisky aus dem Schrank, goss sich zwei Finger breit in einen Tumbler, stellte die Flasche zurück und ging zum Schreibtisch.  
Seufzend klappte er den Laptop auf, fuhr ihn hoch, nippte an seinem Drink.  
  
  
[style type="italic"]„Ohne meinen Blogger wäre ich verloren!“[/style]  
hörte John diese vertraute, tiefe und leicht metallische Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
  
Ja, das hatte er gesagt.  
Aber eben nicht: „Ohne Ihren Blog“, sondern „ohne meinen Blogger“…  
Und das war ja auch letztlich...viel besser.  
Überhaupt…  
Er hatte nicht diese Funktion gemeint…eigentlich…  
…eigentlich gar keine…Funktion…  
  
Nein, tadelte sich John in Gedanken, hör auf…!  
Hör auf, darüber nachzudenken…!  
  
Außerdem war es Ironie gewesen – auch wenn in Ironie immer –   ...  
  
Schluss jetzt!  
  
  
Er nahm noch einen Schluck. Der Laptop war inzwischen bereit.  
Bereit für den Schlussstrich.  
  
Bei diesem kurzen Eintrag würde er sich nicht die Mühe machen, ihn erst noch im Textbearbeitungsprogramm zu entwerfen…  
Das würde ihn nur in Versuchung führen...  
  
Er hatte doch recht, dachte er, ich bin wohl wirklich ein Romantiker…oder richtiger gesagt: Ich bin sentimental…!  
  
Er hatte inzwischen den Login aufgerufen, wo E-Mail-Adresse und Passwort natürlich schon angezeigt wurden, weil sie in Johns Browser gespeichert waren, und –  
  
Bitte, was?! Falsches Passwort?!  
Das ist doch Unsinn!  
  
  
Dennoch löschte John die Punkte aus der zweiten Eingabezeile und tippte konzentriert:  
2901MS-SH221bMH-GL  
Enter.  
  
Falsches Passwort.  
  
  
Okay, es muss an der Feststelltaste liegen, nicht wahr? dachte John.  
  
Er tippte probehalber ein S hinter seinen Username –  
es war klein!!  
  
  
John hätte nicht sagen können, warum, aber das … !?  
  
Nein! schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Natürlich, Sherlock!  
Sherlock hatte über die Hochzeit gebloggt – anscheinend hatte er danach das Passwort geändert, dieser – ...!!!  
  
Aber wieso?  
  
Wegen…der ganzen grässlichen Angelegenheit mit Magnussen?  
Weil er nicht wollte, dass der Blog weiter upgedated würde…?  
  
Denkbar…, überlegte John.  
Er wusste wohl nicht, wie er mir das sagen sollte…!  
  
Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung empfand John deshalb keinerlei Ärger – es machte ihn bloß traurig.  
Armer, einsamer Sherlock…  
  
Sollte er ihn ansimsen und um Rückruf bitten? Oder…  
Nein, um ihn zu besuchen, war die Zeit zu knapp – und womöglich war er gar nicht da.  
  
John seufzte, wechselte auf den nächsten Tab, wo er noch von neulich den Eintrag von  
[style type="italic"]„…und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Ende“ [/style]  
offen hatte.  
  
…Mary hatte ihn mehr als einmal gedrängt, dass er doch endlich mal diesen albernen Post über die Hochzeitsfeier ändern sollte…!  
Oder wenigstens ganz löschen! Das wäre auch noch besser als diese…Parodie…!  
  
Er tippte auf seinen Header, um von dort aus den besagte Eintrag aufzurufen und –  
  
Moment!  
  
Was sind das für Zeilen…?  
  
  
John las den kurzen Text dreimal.  
Und er bekam mehr und mehr das surreale Gefühl, im falschen Film zu sein.  
  
„Was…?“ murmelte er leise.  
  
Da stand:  
  
[style type="bold"]John Watson is no longer updating this blog. For the latest Sherlock content on the BBC go to the [style type="underlined"]Sherlock programme website[/style][/style]  
  
…in dem üblichen Grünton für Überschriften und Links, den er selbst ausgesucht hatte, im üblichen Schrifttyp – bloß in einer anderen Größe – und in fett.  
  
  
Das ist ein schlechter Scherz…! dachte er.  
  
Und dann: „Mycroft…!“  
  
Hätte er mir das nicht sagen können?!  
[style type="italic"]John. Im Interesse von Sherlocks Sicherheit…  
[/style]oder Ruf…oder im Interesse der nationalen Sicherheit...[style type="italic"] – beenden Sie dieses Projekt! Schreiben Sie einfach, Sie hätten nicht mehr die Zeit.  
[/style]  
Was auch immer!  
  
Er hätte nicht widersprochen – nicht mal nachgefragt. Er hätte sich auch den Text vorschreiben lassen!  
Natürlich hätte er das – das musste Mycroft doch wissen!  
Aber das war dreist…!  
Nun ja…, so ist er eben…, dachte John. Er ist halt…  
  
Warte…!  
  
Wieso…?  
Wieso die British Broadcasting Corporation?  
Wieso deren Fernsehprogramm…? ...Sherlock...-[style type="italic"]Sendungen...?[/style]  
…wieso überhaupt…Content?!  
Was soll den das heißen…? In dem Zusammenhang?! CONTENT???  
  
  
[style type="italic"]“…did you miss me?...DID YOU MISS ME?...did you miss me?...DID YOU MISS ME?...”[/style]  
  
Mit zitternden Fingern kramte er sein – Harrys – Nokia hervor (es funktionierte immer noch ausgezeichnet) und simste Sherlock:  
[style type="italic"]  
Wusstest du das von meinem Blog?! Wer war das?! Ruf mich an![/style]  
  
  
Er schickte die Nachricht ab.  
  
  
Wie lange war das schon so...?!  
  
Naja…, allzu lange wohl noch nicht…, überlegte er dann,  
nach dem ersten Schock wieder etwas gefasster.  
Wenn es jetzt schon länger so gewesen wäre, dass diese Notiz da stand, dann hätte es Harry gemerkt und sich gemeldet. Und Mike. Und Bill…  
Sie alle wussten wie er sonst noch zu erreichen war!  
  
Er erhob sich und holte sich einen weiteren Drink.  
Ausnahmsweise.  
  
  
Sein Telefon rührte sich nicht.  
  
Na, gut…dann...  
…wieso nicht dem Hinweis folgen? dachte John,  
 mal gespannt, was die BBC dazu zu sagen hat...!  
  
Er klickte den Link an.  
Ein weiterer Schluck Whisky ging den Weg alles Irdischen…  
  
  
Braucht ja verdammt lange, diese Seite…! dachte er.  
Wenn das nicht weiterhilft, werde ich es wohl doch Mycroft melden müssen! Besser ein gewissenhafter, wenn auch falscher Alarm zu viel, als unnötig Sherlocks Leben oder die nationale Sicherheit zu riskieren.  
Oder was auch immer.  
  
Wieso tat sich da nichts?  
Wie konnte dieser Link so lange brauchen?  
  
  
Dann wurde die Seite weiß…  
  
  
…dann endlich…  
  
  
Fehlermeldung.  
Tut und leid!  
Diese Seite existiert nicht.  
  
„Thaaa!“ schnappte John.  
  
Aber genau das stand da.  
  
Jetzt wird’s unheimlich, dachte er.  
  
  
Sollte er…die BBC anrufen?  
Er hätte natürlich mailen können. Aber dann hätte man seine Anfrage sicher genauso „vorrangig“ behandelt, wie wenn jemand wissen wollte, wann es eine neue Staffel von…  
…Doctor Who…  
Oder Miss Fisher gebe.  
Oder ob sie nicht doch mal über eine Wiederaufnahme von Ripper Street nachgedacht hätten.  
Oder sowas eben.  
  
Nein: Doch eher anrufen…  
  
  
  
Gut zwanzig Minuten später holte John die Whisky-Flasche ein drittes Mal aus dem Schrank.  
Dieses Mal nahm er sie mit an den Schreibtisch.  
  
Was, zur Hölle, war da los?!  
Die BBC wusste von nichts und die Plattform von Johns Blog, bzw deren Provider hatten keinen Schimmer, was da passiert sein könnte. Eine einfache Passwortänderung, die ein Bekannter vorgenommen haben mochte, konnte es jedenfalls unmöglich sein, hatte man ihm gesagt.  
  
Konnte es denn noch etwas anderes geben, das mit BBC abgekürzt wurde?  
Nein, Quatsch! Dann würde der Link funktionieren...  
  
  
Langsam wandte John den Kopf und sein Blick fixierte erneut diese merkwürdigen grünen Zeilen. Ein Satz und ein…was? ...konditionaler Befehl ohne Punkt am Ende…?  
  
Nein,  
dachte er,  
das ist nie und nimmer Sherlocks Werk!  
Aber er muss es wissen!  
Und – egal was mit dem Blog wird – und warum!  
Ich werde ihn damit nicht allein lassen!  
  
Und, nein, Mycroft: Ihr…verkappter Befehl hat damit nichts zu tun!  
  
Gar nichts!  
  
  
Er simste nochmal: Meld dich! Kann ich helfen? Bist du OK?!  
  
Dann textete er Lestrade während er aufbrach – obwohl es unwahrscheinlich war, dass er Sherlock in der 221b Baker Street antreffen würde.  
  
  
Irgendwo musste er ja anfangen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Also, ich wusste ja schon so seit 2 Wochen, dass der Blog nicht mehr upgedatet werden soll, aber ich hätte gedacht, sie machen das realistischer!.  
> So wie schonmal - oder wie bei Mollys Diary.  
> Aber so?  
> Da wäre es immer noch besser gewesen, sie hätten gar nichts gemacht.
> 
> Wenn es wieder einen Eintrag gegeben hätte - mit Datum - und vielleicht der Behauptung "...mir fehlt einfach die Zeit...", dann hätten wir spekulieren können, ob vielleicht mehr dahintersteckt. Ob Mary ihn dazu gedrängt hat, oder ob Mycroft das für sicherer hielt - oder Sherlock.  
> Oder ob der Blog mal wieder gehackt wurde, wie damals von Jim.  
> Und wie im RL...oder auch wie bei einer FF hier, hätte man hoffen können, dass es vielleicht eines Tages doch noch weiter geht.
> 
>  
> 
> Alles wäre besser gewesen, als das.  
> Und unelegant ist es obendrein!


End file.
